Marduk
Marduk is a member of the Blood Spiral and serves as Kiel's tracker. Whereas Kiel brings the firepower, Marduk brings the stealth to their operations. His Blood Spiral mark is located on his right shoulder and is normally covered by his shirt, further assisting his going unnoticed. History Marduk was with Kiel when he burned down the house of Sophie and Lucas Casterwill, killing their parents. Marduk rescued Kiel when he called for his Casterwill Hunters in Medusa's Cave and attempted to stop the Huntik Foundation team from retrieving Medusa's Amulet. Upon the Blood Spiral ascertaining the location of Focauld Casterwill, Marduk and Kiel went after Focauld's knowledge of the Casterwill family. The Huntik team, however, intervened and saved Focauld's Knowledgelock crystal from falling into the hands of the Spiral. Marduk later tried to stop Den Fears and Lok Lambert from activating the Blue Star while Kiel attempted to take on Dante Vale and Sophie Casterwill. Their attempts, however, failed. Tantras asked him about the location of the Casterwills. Shortly thereafter, Marduk fought alongside the Blood Spiral in the assault on the Fortress of Iron Will. He gave chase to Santiago but later retreated when given the order by Tantras. Later, Marduk spoke with Shauna, Wind, and Rassimov after the Huntik team retrieved Rassimov's secret files from his tenure within the Organization. With the longest night of the year nearly at hand, Marduk was commanded by Rassimov to stop the Huntik team, after receiving orders from the Betrayer himself. Though he tracked down and ambushed the team he fought against Dante and Lok, Lok then used the Willblade to defeat Marduk. Personality Marduk is an obedient follower. He is very observant and confident in his abilities. As a tracker, he also is calm and patient, as when one of the Casterwill Hunters told him to charge and destroy the Huntik team, Marduk ordered him to wait until they were in a corner so that they would be unable to escape. Abilities ]] As Kiel's chief tracker, Marduk possesses outstanding tracking and agility abilities, being able to locate his targets with ease. His tracking abilities even permit him to seek out people who are in hiding, as when he tracked down the whereabouts of Focauld Casterwill. As a Seeker, most of his abilities revolve around tracking and pyrotechnics. He commonly uses his Midnight Rook Titan to locate his targets and his Cerberus Titan to attack his enemies. Spells * Augerfrost * Bristlebind * Cutrace * Doublespell * Firestorm * Fireswarm * Thornstaff * Nullcurse Bonded Titans * Cerberus * Helinx * Midnight Rook * Psikofen Gallery Marduk_Concept_Art.jpg|Marduk's Concept Art Marduk_2.png|Marduk S2E35 Marduk.png S2E37_Marduk_2.png S2E37_Marduk_3.png S2E38_Marduk_telescope_Midnight_Rook.png|Marduk spying with his Midnight Rook Titan S2E40 Marduk Midnight Rook.png S2E49 Marduk and Psikofen.png|Marduk and his Psikofen Titan S2E37_Marduk.png Trivia * Marduk's name comes from the Mesopotamian god, Marduk, known variably as the patron god of Babylon, a storm god, and the king of the Babylonian pantheon of gods. * Marduk Titans (aside from Psikofen) are animals, properly suiting his profession as a tracker. it:Marduk pl:Marduk Category:Characters Category:Seekers Category:Blood Spiral members